roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1980
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Deities & Demigods * Dungeon Masters Adventure Log * Expedition to the Barrier Peaks * Queen of the Demonweb Pits * Slave Pits of the Undercity * The Ghost Tower of Inverness * The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan * The Rogues Gallery * The World of Greyhawk Archaeron Game System * Mage Arduin * Arduin Character Pad * Arduin Character Sheets Combined Pak * Arduin Dungeon No. 4: Death Heart * The Arduin Adventure Basic Role-Playing * Basic Role-Playing Bushido * Bushido - 2nd Edition * Gamemaster's Screen Castle Perilous * Castle Perilous Dallas * Dallas DragonQuest * Arena of Death * DragonQuest Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Citadel of Fire * Dungeon Geomorphs Set One to Three * Furioso * Modron * Player Character Record Sheets * Roomscapes * Spies of Lightelf * Sword of Hope * The Book of Treasure Maps II * The Unknown Gods * Tower Of Ulission * Wilderlands of the Fantastic Reaches * Wilderlands of The Magic Realm Exploiting Space * Exploiting Space High Fantasy * Moorguard Knights & Magick * Knights & Magick Land of the Rising Sun * Land of the Rising Sun Melanda * Melanda - Land of Mystery * Supplement 1 Odysseus * Odysseus Rolemaster * Arms Law * The Iron Wind RuneQuest * City of Lei Tabor * Duck Pond * Foes * Gateway Bestiary * Judges Shield * Legendary Duck Tower and Other Tales * Plunder * RuneQuest - Hardcover Skull and Crossbones * Skull and Crossbones Space Opera * Alien Base * Space Opera Star Patrol * Star Patrol Supergame * Supergame Superhero 2044 * Hazard The Complete Warlock * Warlock's Menagerie The Fantasy Trip * Death Test 2 * Grail Quest * The Fantasy Trip: In the Labyrinth * The Lords of Underearth * Tollenkar's Lair * Treasure of the Silver Dragon The Morrow Project * 1st Edition ** Game Master's Package: Personal Basic Loads ** Game Master's Package: Vehicular Basic Loads ** Game Master's Shield and Reference Tables ** The Morrow Project (Rulebook) * 2nd Edition ** Game Master's Package: Vehicular Basic Loads ** The Morrow Project - Book ** The Morrow Project - Box The Ysgarth Rule System - 2nd Edition * Kahldath: The Messiah * The Maghrib * The Ysgarth Rule System Thieves' Guild * Thieves' Guild * Thieves' Guild II Top Secret * Operation: Rapidstrike! * Top Secret Traveller * Adventure 2 - Research Station Gamma * Adventure 3 - Twilight's Peak * Adventure 4 - Leviathan * Azhanti High Lightning * Book 5 - High Guard * Double Adventure 1 - Annic Nova / Shadows * Double Adventure 2 - Across the Bright Face / Mission on Mithril * Encounters in the Corelian Quadrant * Encounters in the Phoenix Quadrant * Encounters in the Ventura Quadrant * Fifty Starbases * Lomodo IV A * Mayday * Mission on Zephor * Pen-Latol's World * Personal Data Sheet * Planetary Data Sheet * Port Xanatath * Scouts & Assassins * Ship's Papers * Starship Log Entry * Supplement 6 - 76 Patrons * Supplement 7 - Traders & Gunboats * Tancred Tunnels & Trolls - 5th Edition * Abyss * Arena of Khazan * Beyond the Silvered Plane * Buffalo Castle * Circle of Ice * City of Terrors * Labyrinth * Naked Doom * Overkill * Sorcerer Solitaire * The Toughest Dungeon in the World Generic Products * All the Worlds' Monsters Vol. 3 * Astrogators Chart Book * Carse * Character Data Sheet * Character Record Sheets * Chivalry Lives * Deepdelve * Dungeon Traps * E'A * Experience Record Sheets * Fantasy Adventurer Character Sheets * Laser Tank * Last Will and Testament * Magical Items and Spell Data Sheet * Melee/Time Sheet * Mountain of Mystery * Passport * Pharaoh * Science Fiction N.P.C. Record * Sector 57 * Skinwalkers & Shapeshifters * Son of Dungeon Traps * Space Ship Registry * Swahsbuckler Role-Playing Character Record Sheet * Tegel Manor * Temple Book I * The Book of Treasure * The Burgundy Pit * The Compleat Fantasist * The Fantasy Chartographer's Fieldbook * The Nine Doctrines of Darkness * The Potions of Anathar * The Temple to Athena * The Tombs of Valla * Valley of the Attu' * Weres - The Accursed * Wild West Role-Playing Character Record Sheet Category:Timeline